Always
by theGloriousStarLady
Summary: Steve Rogers and Tony Stark are ready to move forward in their relationship and start a family of their own. (A collection of one shots about Steve, Tony and their adoptive daughter Jackie going through life as the world's famous super-family. Features the other Avengers.)


**Hi! I've been recently obsessed with the Tony/Steve super family idea lately and decided to make a collection of one shots of my own take on it. So I hope that whoever reads this enjoys it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Marvel, unfortunately.**

 _01: Duality_

"Tony, are you sure about this?" Steve bit his lip nervously. He moved his gaze from the SUV's window to his partner.

Tony let out a groan, keeping his eyes on the road. Shaking his head lightly, he opened his mouth to reply but closed it. He took a few minutes to figure out how to respond to the question Steve had been asking all day. Clearly his other responses weren't what Steve wanted to hear today even if they were the right ones.

"What do you want me to say, Cap?" Tony's voice sounded annoyed and frustrated. He gripped the wheel tighter. "Do you want to tell the kid that we've changed our minds? We've finally finished all the paper work. We've finally got the Tower up to the social workers standards. We can finally start a family. Do you not want that anymore?" Tony gave Steve a quick look.

"No," The captain paused. He turned back to look out of the window. They were almost there. "It's just, what if we're being selfish? Adopting this kid, bringing her into our lives, especially our lives, we can't guarantee her safety. We have a lot of enemies Tony." Steve faced him again, worry written all over his face.

"And we've already talked about this. I get that you're nervous and scared. I am too but we got this." Tony gave his signature smirk. "Who would be stupid enough to attempt to take Iron Man and Captain America's kid?"

 **EIGHT YEARS LATER**

"Pops! What about this one? I think Dad would like it."

Captain Steve Rogers's ears perked up at the sound of his daughter's voice. He looked up from the watches he was browsing through. His fingers grazed across the glass as he moved towards the eleven year old. She looked up excitedly at him, pressing her tiny fingers against the glass, pointing out specific watch.

Steve studied it. It was flashy, Tony would like that. The watch was thick and gold, with a spot to engrave something on it. He looked at the price and winced. It was defiantly pricey. He looked at his daughter again, seeing how much she wanted to get it for Tony. She gave him her classic puppy dog eyes, begging to get it. Steve sighed, looking into her big brown eyes.

"He would like it." Steve admitted, reaching into his jacket for his wallet.

"Yes!" The girl jumped and fist pumped the air. "Dad will love his birthday present this year."

Steve nodded in agreement. "He loves what you get him every year." He then proceeded to wave over one of the clerks.

"Can I go to the gumball machine and get a gumball while you pay for it?"

Steve laughed. She was so impatient. "Not by yourself, Jackie. When we're done, I'll go with you."

"But Papa! I'm so bored. It's right outside of the store see?" She pointed to the gumball machine in the hallway of the mall. "You can still see me. I have my own quarter and everything." Jackie pulled out a quarter from her sweater pocket. "Pleaasssee!"

"Fine." Steve shook his head. "But come right back, you understand?" He gave her a warning look.

"Yes sir." She saluted him before skipping out of the store.

Steve greeted the clerk, pointing out which watch he wanted to buy. The clerk nodded before telling him he needed to sign a few papers for the warranty and such. Steve didn't mind but he didn't understand why it was such a process. Back when he was a kid he could just walk into a store and buy a watch without having to sign a stack of papers. Between signing each signature, he'd looked up to make sure Jackie wasn't wondering off. He laughed when he saw her in a big self debate over which flavor she wanted.

By the time he was finished and held the bag which contained his purchase Jackie was still at the gumball machine. Steve made his way over to her and frowned. Jackie was staring down at her shoes with her hands in her pockets.

"I told you to come back in the store when you were done." He told her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I never picked one." She shrugged.

Steve was taken aback, not because she never picked a gumball but because of her voice. It lost its cheerfulness that usually showed with every word she spoke. Steve lifted her head to look up at him with his thumb under her chin. Her eyes were heavy.

"What's wrong?" He asked, searching her being for a hint. "You couldn't figure out which flavor you wanted? It's not that big of a deal." He tried to brighten her up.

She shrugged again, pushing her dark hair out of her face. "There's a man over there." She whispered. "He was looking at me weirdly."

Steve tensed. Everything around him seemed to go in slow motion. His grip on the shopping bag tightened. "Is he still here?"

Jackie nodded, her eyes trailing to across the hall landing to a guy sitting on a bench. Steve looked at him, somewhat flexing his muscles out of anger. The guy's eyes met with Steve's and gave the hero a smirk, slightly nodding. He was acknowledging that fact that Steve was looking at him. He wasn't hiding himself. Steve's empty hand reached out to grab Jackie's.

"Let's go. Stay with me, understood. Here hold this." Steve ordered, handing her over the bag. Steve pushed them through the mall, constantly looking back to see if the man was following him. Even when he saw that he wasn't Steve was still on edge. He reached for his phone in his pocket. Remembering how Tony taught him to use speed dial, he quickly called Tony.

"Hey Spangles, how's shopping going? You buy me anything go-,?" Tony's voice rang through the speakers.

"Tony there's a man here. He was watching Jackie while I was in a store." Steve cut him off. "Something's wrong."

"What?" Tony's voice seemed confused.

"Jackie went out to get something from the candy machines and she said there was a man watching her. I looked up to him and he just smirked at me. He was sketchy." Steve tried to explain.

They reached his truck, letting go of Jackie's hand to get his keys. Jackie kept close to her father when she saw two men approaching them from the other end of the parking lot.

"Steve just come home, okay? He was probably just some fan and got excited when he saw you guys." Tony tried to rationalize.

"Papa!" Jackie cried, clutching Steve's arm.

Steve looked down at her in confusion. He followed her eyes that were widened in horror and saw the men. He gave the phone to Jackie, telling her to stay on the line with her father. "Can I help you gentlemen?" Steve moved so he stood protectively in front of his daughter when he saw them reach into their jackets.

"Jackie, sweetie what's going on?" Tony asked hearing Steve from through the phone.

"There's two men here. Their coming towards us. Daddy, come get us. Bring your Iron Man suite." Jackie pleaded, backing up with her father.

Steve took in his surroundings, scoping out his options to get them out safely. He handed Jackie the car keys. "Get in and start the car." Steve shouted as the two men pulled out guns and taking aim on them. He practically shoved Jackie into the car, feeling a bullet graze his arm. He winced. The young girl cried out, never seeing a fire fight before in person. She knew what her parents did for a living but Tony and Steve did a good job at making sure she was never dragged into it.

Steve realized that Jackie was going to have a panic attack. The men were coming closer. Steve looked in between his daughter and the approaching danger. Making a cut the wire decision he ripped the keys from her hands, slamming her door shut. He jumped into the front seat, swiftly inserting the keys in the ignition.

"Jackie close your eyes."

"Papa, I dropped the phone. Its outside."

"It's fine, just close your eyes, keep your head down and breathe." Steve shouted, slamming on the gas.

The car swerved past the two men and weaved through the parked cars. Steve cursed when he almost hit an oncoming car. Steve wasn't a precision driver when it came to this but he tried to push that out of his mind. He had to get them to the tower safely. When they excited the parking garage Steve immediately took the exit to get on the highway. He went in the high-speed lane, adjusting to the speed limit not wanting to get pulled over now. He called back to Jackie, asking if she was okay. He got a whimper of a reply. Steve looked through his windshield window mirror, making sure there were no visual injuries from the scuffle of getting into the car.

"Shit." Steve hissed when he turned his attention back to the road. The car in front of him slammed on their breaks, causing Steve to drive right into them. Upon impact Steve's ears rang as the airbag smashed into his face. Steve could hear Jackie's screaming and the back door of the truck being torn opened. Steve tried to move but pain took over his body and soon did sleep.

 **ONE DAY LATER**

Steve woke up with a jump. It was like waking up from being on ice again. His body felt like it weighted a ton. He groggily tried to move but found he was tied down by IV's and a nose tub. What happened, he wondered. Steve thought back. Flashbacks from the day before flooded his head. He closed his eyes fighting back tears. Where was Jackie? He looked around the room. He was in the Avengers Tower's medical wing.

"Look who's up?" Tony's voice came to Steve's attention.

He lifted his head to see Tony sitting on a chair next to his bedside playing on his phone.. "Where's-?"

"Resting." Tony cut him off. "She's fine. She's tired." He put his phone down.

"What happened?" Steve stuttered. "After I was out?"

"Those men," Tony crossed his arms across his chest, obviously pissed. "Where Hydra agents. They wanted to kidnap Jackie for ransom. The car in front of you was theirs and after you crashed another team came and tried taking her. But what they didn't expect was Iron Man and the Hulk to come and save the day." Tony stared off.

Steve sighed in relief. Jackie was okay.

"She wants to see you. But I didn't want her to see you until you were awake." Tony stated, standing up. He went over to the counter at the edge of the room near the door. On top was a pitcher of water and a few glasses. He poured one and went to hand it to Steve. "I'm glad you're okay, Steve." Tony moved to kiss Steve but pulled away at the sound of the door opening.

"Papa!" Jackie ran through the room, pushing Tony out of the way and attacked Steve with hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Ugh, excuse me miss I was going to do that." Tony pouted, putting his hands on his hips.

"He likes me better." Jackie stuck her tongue out.

Tony's eyes widened before smirking and ripping Jackie off of Steve. He pulled her into a tight embrace tickling her sides. Jackie's squeals echoed the room causing a smile to appear on his face. He looked at them lovingly wishing for the moment to never end. He wished they could just stay here where they were safe forever.


End file.
